Noah of Lust & Exorcist of Darness
by ikusani
Summary: Lulubell is doing missions in the USA for the Earl early on. What she doesn't realize is that before she goes and handles Allen Walker, she meets a exorcist that drowns her heart with his warm darkness. Rated M for Violence, Nudity, Sexual Situations and Lemons in later chapters.


(A/N: Welcome all those who read my ever so popular "Shark and Berry" Let me give you a small run down of my OC so you all don't call it bull shit.

My OC is known as the Exorcist of Darkness, his name is Herald Ryder, everyone calls him Shade though. His innocence is a Parasite type with the ability to make him meld into the shadows and teleport. However if the area has no shadows he can not use this power. It doubles his strength and any normal weapon he has all except a gun as long as it remains in the shadows is covered by his innocence allowing it to damage the Akuma. Now the really big upside to his Power is it is most powerful in a dark room or at night. During the day its not so strong, so he has to make tactical decisions in order to fight. The biggest thing is he is still learning his powers and just became a exorcist so bite me.

Shade: Hey why did you just post how my powers work?

Me: To help the readers understand so they don't think your all powerful, well except at night.

Shade: Damn right have you told them what I look like yet?

Me: No that will come soon. Anyway Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of D. Grey-Man, Just this story.)

Noah Of Lust & Exorcist of Darkness

Chapter 1

Lust meets Darkness

It was a nice sunny day on the shores of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina in the USA. A tall woman dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, her blonde hair tied into a pony tail and the blue bow holding in said pony tail flicked as she walked. Her black heels tapped on the sidewalk as she made her way through the street, her eyes glancing out behind her glasses just enough to scan the people. As the woman moved into a ally way a group of people surrounded her the shadows of the building covering them as she stopped. Several of the people that stopped her pulled guns out, another pulled out knives.

"All right lady drop what ever money you got." Said a man with a long scar across his head from his right eye to his left ear, the woman just looked at them and adjusted her glasses.

"I would suggest just leaving before you get hurt." The woman said as she moved her gloved hand away from her glasses her before she knew it though three of the guys were aiming their guns at her.

"Lady all we want is what ever money you got, than you can go free. But if you make this any harder for yourself, well then w-" The same one told her but stopped as a loud thwack came from the back of his neck and he fell to the ground. Standing behind the now unconscious thug is a black figure that almost looks like its made of black fire. The woman was surprised seeing this till the figure spoke.

"Let the woman go or your going to get hurt." It said in a tone that sounded like more of a promise than a threat, it's voice was male but maybe no more than late teens early 20s. When the woman heard its voice chills ran down her spine, not really sure how to explain them she put them off as interesting. The black figure snapped its fingers and said something non of the others heard before the black on it turned into a shadow on the ground leaving a male with black hair and silvery blue eyes looking at the people. He wore a black trench coat with a silver emblem, white cuffs and his face had what looked like tattoos that ran down his black shirt and covered his whole body. The man smiled a creepy grin as the men all looking at him back away, suddenly two of them started to twitch as if they were in pain only to become large ball like creatures with pipes coming off of them, the faces had a single pentagram on their heads.

"Aaah so I was right some of you were Akuma, as to fair warn the ones that aren't I wont save you for trying to rob this woman, but its my job to save even skum from Akuma." He said as he looked up to the now known Akuma, his tattoos started to glow black and white. "Innocence activate, Darkness shroud." As soon as he said it the black shadow that was behind him formed around his body into the flame like state he had been in before, looking toward the woman he quickly sank into the shadow of the building and appeared beside her. "Madam if you would leave it isn't safe here, though I suppose I can just do this." He said as she looked at him with a impassive face before he picked her up and they sank into the shadow. He appeared in a stair well inside the building and set the woman down. "Be right back." He said as he sank into the shadow of the stair well and appeared back outside.

The akuma turned to him as he reappeared and started to aim their pipes at him. With a chuckle he looked at them as they fired what sounded like cannons and large red bullets came out the pipes. Before they could get close enough he sank into the shadows and jumped out from behind them. In each hand what looked like claws made tapping noises.

"Darkness..." As he started the claws grew bigger before he gripped their bodies and his silver eyes pieced the shadows. "Claw!" The claws shredded through the Akuma like a knife through butter making them explode and him land on his feet deactivating what ever it was that made him a living shadow. "Well that was fun, guess I should let that lady out..." He thought as he walked over to the door opening it only to find she wasn't there. In the alley way behind him there was a black cat with what looked like a white cross on its head watching him with it's golden eyes. He walked away from the door and went down the alley. "Hope she's ok... Hmm?" He looked back at the cat and it sat there swaying its tail, he looked at it longer and knelt down. "Here kitty kitty awe aren't you cute." He said making the cat sweat drop before trotting away. "Awe well next time I see it ill give it some fish." And with that he started to walk away, the cat however looked back at him with wide eyes before moving to follow him.

The man stopped and grabbed some fish along with milk, eggs, bread, lunch meat, and other things from a grocery store. The cat sat on a wall watching him as he obtained the items, a waterfall coming from the cats tiny mouth as it eyed the fish the man had gotten. He walked to a small alley that lead to a dead end and seemed to vanish before the cat could get around the corner, as the cat walked in the shadowy figure of the man appeared behind it from the shadows.

"So you have been following me since I said fish eh?" He said making the cat stiffen almost instantly. It's tail stopped swaying and its front left paw was frozen in the air, as the male walked up behind it the sound of ruffling was heard. Before the cat could turn around to strike a large fish landed on the ground infront of it. It was a large salmon that was gutted and laid on a piece of plastic. "Enjoy little kitty I got to get to my apartment." He said as the cat almost immediately started to devour the fish. He chuckled and went out the ally. Shortly however the cat followed with the fish still in its mouth wanting to see where the man was heading. To its surprise the male had gone to a small condo with his bags, going to the third floor he opened his door and layed down. Before long the cat went on its way still eating the fish before walking into a dark alley, as it moved through the alley the front paws became hands and the rear feet, shortly it grew to the height of 5 foot 6 inches and a well proportioned female body. The ashen body of the beauty started to turn to the cream color of a normal humans and the raven black hair turned to that of blonde. The woman the man had saved now stood naked in the dark alley.

"Next time exorcist, I shall thank you for the fish and then take your life." She said before a door rose from the ground and she walked through it, as the door slowly sank into the ground a shadowy figure looked on as it vanished.

"So the Noah are here in the US too huh. Well Komue is not gonna like this." He said before returning to his room for dinner.

The Woman

As she entered her room she got into another change of clothes about the same as her original clothes, after dressing her skin turned ashen grey and 5 stigma like starts formed on her head, her blonde hair turned raven black and she walked out of her room. First thing she gets when she walks out the room is a blue haired maid with pig tails. This maid smiled up at the woman with what could be called either praise or obsession.

"Good evening Madam Lulubell how was your mission to the US?" The maid asked the woman who just stood there for a minute.

"It was odd..." She said as the maid now had the look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean madam? How was it odd?" The maid asked her before following Lulubell further down the hall.

"A Exorcist used his innocence to attack a group of thugs attacking me. His innocence made him like a living shadow that sent chills down my spine." Lulubell said as she looked to the maid, who at the time looked like she was ready to go back and hunt the exorcist down. "MiMi let me ask you, has anyone sent chills down your back that you'd say were interesting chills?

Mimi now had her mouth agape looking at Lulubell, for the first time something sent chills down her madam's spine. "That I would call Interesting?" She asked as she pondered over the thought. "I would say its like when I first met you Madam Lulubell, you gave me a purpose other than just killing. You made me feel like I was wanted for something other than as a weapon." She said which now Lulubell was mulling over those thoughts, with out a second thought Lulubell walked away and went to her meeting that was about to happen.

Meeting Room of the Noah

Sitting around a large black table with a white cloth on it were about 5 people all but 1 with ashen skin and stigma bands on their heads, The two closest to the head of the table was a young girl with blue spikey hair in a white blouse and blue tie. A black skirt with knee high boots and thigh high stockings with a spiral design. Across from her was a man with jet black hair slicked back with a top hat on top of it, a tuxedo like suit and white gloves on his hand. In those hands he had a deck of cards he was shuffling as they waited for the meeting to start. To the left of him was a large muscular man in a trench coat that in some eyes was 2 sizes to small as his muscles almost made it rip with each movement. He had corn rows on his head and was currently stuffing his mouth with something like a parfait. Across from this man were twins a male and a female, the female had her mouth stitched shut on one side and this crazy vibe coming off her. where the male had this look of a rough delinquent that didn't care.

Shortly the doors to the room opened and in walks Lulubell, as she walks in the little girl looks over and smiles mischievously. "Lulubell-Chan is here yay! Did you bring me any candies?" The girl asked her in a pouty like tone as she looked to Lulubell.

"Rhode you know your not supposed to eat candy before dinner." The male with the top hat said as he shuffled the cards again.

"Awe come on Tyke I want some candy." She said in a pouty voice and the man now known as Tyke chuckled before tossing her a piece with a wink.

"Our secret." He said to Rhode who giggled and ate it.

Just as Lulubell sat next to the large man in the trench coat a large plump man in a large top hat, white trench coat and a umbrella walked to the head of the table and turned to the group. This man put the creep in creepy, a grin that went from his midsection to his top lip, blue skin and ears that reminded you of a gremlin. Sitting down he let the Umbrella go and it floated into a standing position in the air with its pumpkin head tip looking around.

"Good evening Noah family, I'm so glad you have come here, well 6 out of the 13." The creepy fat ass said as he looked at the 6 sitting at the table.

"Lord Millennium, why did you call us all hear on such short notice?" Tyke asked as the muscle man demanded something sweet. "Easy skin." He said sliding the man his parfait.

"Whatever I just want something sweet while we talk." Skin said as the twins chuckled.

"Anyway the reason I have called you here is because I have found a Innocence fragment in the US. Lulubell I want you to go and collect that piece." The Millennium Earl said as Lulubell nodded. "Also I want Rhode to go to a town in Germany, reports say its constantly rewinding a day over and over again." Rhode cheered and jumped out of her chair hugging him. "Lastly Tyke you shall take Skin with you to search China for innocence fragments understood?" Both nodded and the Earl chuckled. "Good you all leave first thing tomorrow." With that they all left and went to their rooms. Lulubell wondering if the man she had met would be the one on to meet her on her mission.

The Man

As he sat on his bed a black diamond with wings and one giant eye in the diamond floated with a wire gripped in its claws. The man was on the phone with someone but he was looking kind of perplexed.

"Komue your telling me to go to the mountains in North Carolina and find a single cave, that has light shooting out of it." The man asked as he rubbed his temples listening to the report he was getting.

"Yes you are to go to the cave and retrieve a Innocence fragment that people are saying is nothing more than this large rock shooting light through the cave." Komue said in a excited voice as a female came in the background asking for coffee.

"I swear komue just cause I hold the only darkness innocence doesn't mean I can use it in ever lasting light." The man said with a heavy sigh.

"Well its either you go, Herald "Shade" Ryder, or we send Kanda." At that Shade instantly froze and touched the right side of his ribs remembering the last team up.

"Fine I'll do it, but you owe me damn it." He said and hung up the phone. Before anything else happened he laid down and sighed. "I need to get something to cover that stone with." He thought as he rolled on his side and letting sleep take him. The Golem landed next to him on the pillow and folded its wings before turning off.

The next morning, Shade looked around the room and saw that the mess from his dinner was overflowing the trash can. He sighed before taking the trash out and locking up. It was 4am and he would make the trip to the mountains in less than 2 hours with his innocence active. Once he was sure he was set he activated his innocence and made his way to the mountains stopping in the forest and deactivating his Innocence. He let out a breath of relief that he hadn't been hit by sun light crossing the rivers as he didn't want to be soaked trying to make this climb. Jumping into a nearby tree Shade closed his eyes and rested as he tried to get ready for his night time exploration.

XXXX

(A/N: Well that's chapter 1 I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lulubell: Why is it I have a feeling that its not just a Innocence enfused rock?

Shade: I'd ask the same thing but why is a Noah asking me?

Me: Enough before I lock you two in the closet for 7 hours of heaven... That might actually get Lulubell to smile if she were to get laid.

Lulubell: I'll kill you before you can. *turns her hand into a whip.*

Me: Seriously why do all woman want to kill me when the story first starts!? *runs away as she strikes at me.*

Shade: till next time. NoL&EoD chapter 2 The cave of wonders.

Me: That's my line Shade!

Lulubell: Get back here!)


End file.
